Installation Guide
'Requirements' *a genuine copy of Fallout: New Vegas (pirated versions are not supported) *the latest beta of NVSE *the NVSE Extender *the Mod Configuration Menu (MCM) *a mod manager (FOMM recommended, Wrye Flash and NMM may have limited/no support) *the Compatability Skeleton - BnB BodyExtender FAFF NVG Sexout is NOT designed for and is NOT supported for use with Fallout 3. If you are interested in helping to bring Sexout to the Fallout 3 world, see this thread. 'Installation' 'Installing the requirements' *Install Fallout: New Vegas. For the purposes of this guide, it will be assumed you are working with a fresh, clean install. *Download and install Fallout Mod Manager (FOMM), located here, or use the customized Sexout version located here *Download and install the New Vegas Script Extender (NVSE), located here. :: NOTE: Sexout REQUIRES the beta version, marked as "beta version 4.2b3". Using any other will result in the game not functioning properly. *Download and install the NVSE Extender by Prideslayer, available here. :: NOTE: Do not confuse steps 3 and 4 - NVSE and the NVSE Extender are separate entities and are both required. *Download and install the Compatability Skeleton - BnB BodyExtender FAFF NVG by Astymma et al., located here. :: NOTE: Some body mods come with their own skeletons. If you use any third-party body mods, be SURE that they do not override Astymma's skeleton, or re-install Astymma's after installing your body mod, if you want to be certain. :: 'Installing the Sexout framework' *Download the CORE fomod, available at the bottom of the post located here. *Start FOMM, click on "Package Manager" *Click on "Add fomod" *Select the CORE fomod that was just downloaded *Once the CORE fomod shows up in the list on the left, select it and click "activate" *Download the DATA fomod, located here *Repeat steps 3-5 for the DATA fomod. *For the bodies select either Breezes or Roberts. Breezes is generally more compatable with armor mods found in FNV. *(Optional but recommended) Download SexoutBeta.esm, located here. *Follow the same instructions you used for the above installation of Sexout. Click yes to any overwrite prompts that come up. Done! You should now have a fully functional Sexout framework, ready to go. The framework itself includes nude bodies for males and females for use during sex, so no third party body mods are necessary unless you find one you prefer. 'Additional Notes' STRONGLY RECOMMENDED: Make a backup of your entire FNV folder now, and keep it somewhere safe. If you should badly bork you installation, it's nice to have a backup handy with the Sexout framework already installed, rather than having to re-download the entire 6+ GB game from Steam. NOTE: The framework, by itself, does not "do" anything. For actual sex in-game, you will need to install some of the Sexout plugins. You can find the mods available for download here. Be sure to consult each individual plugin's main thread for essential info on individual requirements and possible conflicts. Category:Installation guides